Drax (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Hovat (wife, deceased); Kamaria (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Guardian of the Galaxy | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Titania | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 18 | HistoryText = Early life Drax is a great fighter, but a bit of a loose cannon. He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. Meeting Spider-Man The Guardians battle the Chitauri, an alien race led by Korvac, who have set out to destroy the Earth so the numerous heroes who call the planet home can never pose a threat. However, Drax, along with all the other Guardians except Rocket Raccoon, get captured. Rocket Raccoon, with the help of Nova and Spider-Man, is able to free Drax and his fellow guardians from their imprisonment on the Chitauri mothership. Drax, now loose on the Chitauri mothership, helps put an end to the interstellar threat. Meeting The Avengers When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. Infinity Stones Star-Lord tried numerous times to convince Tony Stark and the Avengers to give them the Infinity Stones they had been collecting since they arrived to the Earth. When Black Widow took the Stones from their vault in the Avengers Tower with the help of Thor, the Guardians teleported to Earth and intercepted them, with the intention to force them to hand in the stones. The rest of the Avengers arrived to help. Falcon managed to modify the Guardians' own teleporters, and send them back to their ship. The teleporters had been infected with malware so they couldn't function later. The Guardians later returned to Earth when Thanos was defeated to the Avengers, and the Mad Titan was handed over to them. In addition to thanking the Avengers for dealing with Thanos, the Guardians apologized for having tried to attack them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Arthur Douglas of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Arthur Douglas of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by David Sobolov. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}